Brazilian Hybrid She-Night
by Anon-Lex 12
Summary: This is my own story of a 17 year old troubled Hybrid Young Adult girl (DO NOT HATE OR TROLL MESSAGE THIS STORY IF IT IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING) there is Over A MILLION Vamp Knight Fan f Stories you can read This story has new characters Nora Yin that Zero hates, The Hybrid & Wolves Night Cross academy students others AND more ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

I smell her present every time I sleep she is there, laughing uncontrollably like a derange hyena, and the stench of rotten flesh and blood on her breath of my parents and those that I love linger in her mouth showing no remorse in her eyes and in her sole what she has done, just laughing uncontrollably with her Hench people as they do their dirty business wiping out the Amaze Jungle Mounting Hybrid and Wolves race while I sit and watch it all happing in front of my hybrid cub eyes weak, timid, helpless, scared, as I cry in my bedroom hoping the nightmare will go away but no; the nightmare continued for 11 years, the main surviving Amaze Jungle Mounting Hybrids and Wolves where made into to slaves and servants of this She Vampire and her Partner of lust and forbidden love saying and thinking of their names makes me sick to my stomach along with their Hench people now am older, wiser, with a bitter sole and a dark hearted dislike for Vampires and others around with a raging uncontrollable power of anger & destruction and fixed nightmarish flashbacks of that She Vampire ruling the land that once belonged to my parents which am going to one day go back and put an end to it once and for all.

WHAT IS WITH THE CANDIES, GINGERBREADS AND SOFT TOYS HANGING ON ALL THE TREES LEADING TO THE CROSS NIGHT ACADEMY ENTRANCE commented Zero; boy somebody is Nice and Cute phobic said a student, it is Zero what do you expect, said another TAKE ALL THIS CR*P DOWN RIGHT NOW; a gold pistol points at Zero's face, as the daughter and deputy head of the Hybrid & Wolves association; I order you to take a back seat and shut your trap Mr K,Miss Nora where do you want these Lanterns hung said a student, over by the entrance please Mia; said Nora okay thanks, no problem, I bet you do not have a clue in how to use that pistil, or believe me Zero; I know how to use this 14+ shoot pistol so you better not cross the line, said Nora taking the pistol away from Zero's face lifts up her dress half way and puts the pistol back in its case before turning to the students.

All right everyone let's wrap it up Fiona and Tim the welcome banner is upside down?

Sorry my fault forget it Tim; I will get my father and brother to turn it around later when they arrive at 9:00pm; obviously we are not going to be present at the arrival of the New Night academy students said Tim

Miss Nora; the headmaster runs over to her.

What's up, said Nora your father just called Zero; if you please Zero turns and walks away, what did he say is the new Night Cross academy students coming tonight; that is what am here to talk to you about Nora; a 17 year old hybrid named Alisha from Amaze Jungle mounting Brazil needs required special 24; 7 care at all times said the headmaster.

24; 7 care at all times what is wrong with her; said Nora what your father said to me on the phone is that this hybrid is a little or he puts it manically unstable, in what or which form; said Nora the type that when she thinks and dreams about her past, this rage of bitter anger within her things begin to shake, crack and shatter by the sudden impact of her rage, said the headmaster.

Sudden impact of it all you say, said Nora okay; can this 17 year old hybrid control her intense destructive anger that is the main reason behind this 17 year old hybrid to have 24;7 care at all times; she cannot control it said the headmaster to Nora.

All right; did my father give a notification when she is arriving at Cross academy, said Nora;

7:45pm; she will be arriving here and will not be taking part at tonight's introduction because of her special requirement needs said the headmaster, hearing all that info about this 17 year old hybrid, I to would not consider her being a part of tonight's introduction; thank you for your message feedback info from my father sir; I will see what I can do and plan where she can be, see you later Headmaster; said Nora as she turns and walks away from him.

Goodbye Miss Nora; she makes me sick to my gentleman hoods, said Zero sitting on a branch up a tree above the headmaster's head; she has everyone including you wrapped around her finger, the headmaster looks up at Zero.

Miss Nora is a sophisticated young lady that knows her way around things and where she stands; said the headmaster.

Big flashing boobs, Aqua green eyes, Light brown haired sl*t; in a Day Cross academy uniform in 2 inch heels; NOW LOOK HERE ZERO; I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE GOT AGAINST NORA, oh forget it; have it your way my son, I will see you indoors said the headmaster to Zero as he turns and walks away; Zero remains up the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Mackerel again; we really need a new Thursday dinner menu said Tia oh I have a great idea for a menu; a choice of spit roast Chicken, Pork, Beef with jacket potatoes, fresh vegetables and frozen yogurt as dessert said Jessie; yeah like Cross academy is going to get a frozen yogurt machine, and a spit roast oven; commented Rose I was thinking Vegetarian said Sophie, Can't you stop smelling those sushi rolls on your plate Zero; said Adam sitting opposite him, I am checking if Miss Sl*t in heels; has not spat her Zen venom on them; better be safe than sorry, Now why would someone intelligent, kind, & pretty RRRRRRR! Growls Zero as his eyes turns a glowing red as Adam continues speaking about Nora Yin, want to spit in your sushi rolls; while she is not even in RRRRRRRRR! Zero's growling gets louder; I think you should stop his tattoo on his neck is glowing said Boston to Adam.

The lights in the dining hall began flicking and cuts off, leaving the hall and the students in darkness; the only light that was shining into the dining hall was the light from outside through the windows as a shadowed figure of a young adult girl with pointy ears, glowing yellow eyes, and a tail; appeared at the centre of the dining hall, the students screamed and got up from the tables and ran over to the left side corner of the hall, what is that shadow hybrid thing; said Mia

Vampire DNA; I can smell it close by the stench is so strong it makes me; the young adult shadowed hybrid girl appears on Adam's back, he begins to shake with sweat dripping down from his forehead; as the young adult girl hybrid figure sniffs his neck, nah; she disappears from Adam's back and reappears behind Boston, nope; she disappears from behind Boston and reappears on her knees in front of another male student lifting up his shirt and sniffs his tummy, over done it with the Male fragrance shower gel; she disappears and reappears 4 inches away from another male student, Deodorant; she commented she disappears reappear and then quickly disappears again from another male student perverted; she commented again and reappears behind another male student, Disturbed; she disappears, a wave of blue & black force surrounded Zero as the young adult shadowed hybrid figure with glowing greenish red eyes; slowly appears behind him.

The pain, the suffering that you vamps have caused such poison that you put upon my parents, and the whole Amaze Jungle mountain Hybrids & Wolves, ruling the land and livelily hoods you son of a B*tch skunks of VAMPIRE HELL the hall begins to shake, oh no what's happening; said Sophie as cracks began appearing on the floor, on the walls, and the windows, the students began to panic as the shaking got more & more intense; the dining hall doors opened, she's here said Nora come with that Power Intense Control jacket that my father gave to you sir, while I go and find her; Nora Yin runs into the dining hall followed by the headmaster holding a pink jacket with metal straps, chains and locks as they looked around the shaking dining hall; she's there said Nora get ready to put that jacket on her all right young lady; time to see where you will be staying during your time here at Cross academy, that gentlemen there is not worth your time to make friends with said Nora as she and the headmaster walks slowly over to Zero where the young adult shadowed hybrid girl was standing behind.

Not that I am trying to ruin your moment but; that gentlemen every evening at around 7.54pm after dinner he will go and shave his manly hood hairs with a ninja throwing star weapon and caresses it by licking the remaining hairs on each blade the young adult shadowed Hybrid scurried quickly away from Zero, and goes over to the headmaster, putting the jacket on her; the dining hall stops shaking, the cracks on the floor, walls and windows disappeared as if nothing had happened; the students looked around in shock, what was that they; all said well I guess that's one part of the tour done, Nora turns and walks away hay Miss Nora wait for us; said the headmaster picking up the young adult hybrid girl in the power control jacket turns and follows her.

Daddy Whipped and a foolish mouth; muttered Zero do really shave your manly hood hairs and lick the remain hairs on a throwing star blade by blade, Do you want a roommate arrangement reshuffle; said Zero No sir, said Adam .

A white door opens; all right Miss Alisha this is the room you will be staying in, Nora walks into the room followed by the headmaster carrying Alisha, it is different to all the other rooms in this academy; you have your own bathroom, living room space, an upstairs and a personal office & library, and the best thing about this place is that it's right next door to the cross academy headmaster's office and my room in case you need anything or you need somebody to talk to, said Nora I have one question said Alisha to Nora sure ask away, said Nora can you please get this stupid jacket off me it is crashing my bones.


End file.
